Warrior Girls
Kimberly was showing Ashley how the real world works and what people do around here. Ashley is in her new clothes which are blue shorts and a red tank top and is excited to fight the Sentinels for the first time. "Kimberly are the Sentinels dangerous?" Ashley asked. "Yes they are and what Morpheus told me is they never hunt alone." Ashley was surprised but knew she had to be careful how to fight those menacing robots. The Sentinels were coming to the station right away looking for humans to kill so Kimberly had to get Ashley ready for battle so Kimberly rushed to Ashley. "Come on Ashley the Sentinels are coming!" The two young women rushed outside and when they did the Sentinels were getting closer and closer but then Morpheus arrived just in time. "Are you girls ready to kick some machine butt?" Morpheus asked. "Yes we are sir!" Ashley and Kimberly replied. The battle began as Morpheus gave Kimberly and Ashley guns and began firing at the Sentinels. The Sentinels were being destroyed one by one as the merged closer but there was a lot which makes it impossible to destroy them all so the three heroes were being outnumbered. "This isn't looking good!" Kimberly said. "I wish I were back in my pod covered in goo and tubes!" Ashley said nervously. The Sentinels were getting stronger every moment so Ashley ran back inside the station to think of a new plan while Kimberly and Morpheus still fought. Back in the computer room Ashley was trying to figure a way to help her friends so she sat on a chair and placed a headjack to her head causing her to go into a coma. Ashley woke and saw herself in the power plan where a baby was grown in the fields and that baby was her. Baby Ashley was placed into a power pod, tubes stuck to her body then was being liquefied then when it was complete baby Ashley gurgled in the liquid waiting to awaken. "Now I get it this is how we humans are born now. I was grown on the fields and was placed in my pod to be fed to the living still I wish I were in that pod forever but if Kimberly haven't saved me I would've drowned." Kimberly then woke up from her chair and got an idea to stop the Sentinels. "I will shut them down." Kimberly and Morpheus were still fighting to keep the Sentinels back then when it seemed over for Morpheus and Kimberly Ashley pushed a power grid which shut down the killer robots for good. Later after the battle ended Kimberly hugged Ashley. "You were very brave to help us with the Sentinels." "You were too Kimberly." Ashley replied then as a reward Kimberly took Ashley to the power plant to look around. "I get how we humans are bred into this world now Kimberly. I was placed in my pod to be fed to the living then when I was in the dream world I let the mirror flow through me so I could awaken." Ashley said to Kimberly. "It was the same for me Ashley." Kimberly replied. The two of them became warrior girls of the real world but little do they know more adventures await them. "Kimberly have you wished you could go back into your pod?" Ashley asked. "I did because I felt good being covered in goo and naked with tubes plugged into my body." Kimberly replied then Kimberly looked up to see another girl in a pod. "Let's get back to the station Ashley this girl might need us once she awakens." Kimberly and Ashley rushed back to the station and when they got back Morpheus was there waiting for them with two young men. "Glad to see you two back I would like to introduce to you Gary Trent and Greg Porter." Kimberly and Ashley gave them a handshake. "Nice to meet you." Ashley and Kimberly said together. "We would be honored to help you girls bring in the next human to the real world." Greg said and the girls agreed. Meanwhile in the power plant the new mysterious girl was in her pod waiting to be awakened and free from The Matrix and was resting motionlessly until she could awake but that's another story.